Because Of You
by Naminamifrid
Summary: Kukira hidupkuakan kembali normal, setelah ditinggal oleh Kaa-san. Akan tetapi, setelah Tou-san membawa anak itu, anak haram Tou-san dan selingkuhanya kerumah kami. Tou-san mulai tidak peduli padaku, anak kandungnya. Apakah ada yang bisa membantuku keluar dari keterpurukan ini?, dan merubahku kembali? (Summary aneh) Genre: romance, Family, Angst (mungkin) NarufemSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, maklumlah author baru!

**Tittle**

**Because of you**

NarufemSasu,

**Warning**

Ooc,Genderbender,Typo,Gaje,FemSasu,dll(maaf ya kalau masih ada kata2 yang kurang benar maklum nilai saia masih dibawa rata2)

**Rated**

T(masih aman koq)

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**

Romance,Family,Angst(mungkin)

**Summary**

Kukira hidupku akan kembali normal,setelah ditinggal oleh Kaa-san .Akan tetapi setelah Tou-san membawa anak itu, anak haram tou-san dan selingkuhanya kerumah kami. Tou-san mulai tidak peduli ada orang yang bias membantuku?, merubahku?( Summary aneh)

* * *

##########

Suara deruman mobil membelah jalanan. Jam hampir menujukan tengah malam. Seorang gadis tengah mengendarai sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam metalik miliknya. Sang gadis berkulit putih bahkan hampir berwarna pucat, mata onyx segelap malam, rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam kebiruan menambah kesan misterius bagi orang yang melihatnya. Wajah datarnya, seolah tidak mempunyai beban apapun. Karna hatinya telah hancur, semenjak kaa-sanya meninggal dan tou-sanya membawa anak dari selingkuhanya kerumah.

**NORMAL POV**

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 06.00am, tetapi sang surya telah lebih dulu memancarkan sinarnya. Disebuah kamar sang gadis yang, bernama Uchiha sasuke telah siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Bel sekolah akan berbunyi satu jam lagi, karna ia lebih suka berada disekolah bersama teman-temanya dari pada dirumah hanya ada hawa dingin melingkupinya.

Sejak kedatangan anak itu, Haruno Sakura yang telah mengganti marga menjadi Uchiha sakura. Anak haram tou-san dan selingkuhanya Haruno Tayuya, yang dibawa oleh tou-san kesini, karna ibunya Haruno-san baru saja meninggal. Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu.

Dihadapan tou-san ia sangatlah manis dan anggun, akan tetapi setelah tou-san pergi bekerja sifatnya berubah 180o, dari manis dan anggun ia akan menjadi sosok yang kejam dan kasar. Ia suka menyiksa para pembantu dirumah ini, sudah banyak para pembantu yang mengundurkan diri. Dan tinggalah beberapa pembantu pribadiku, berserta orang kepercayaan tou-san.

**Sasuke POV**

Hah…. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, aku baru saja selesai menyapu rumah. 'Siapa sih yang punya ide untuk membeli rumah sebesar ini' batinku. Coba saja para pembantu tidak mengudurkan diri, mungkin aku sudah tidur nyeyak dari tadi.

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke anak tunggal dari pasanga Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Aku berumur 16 tahun dan sekarang aku menduduki kelas 2SMA diKonoha Internasional Gakuen. Disekolah aku merupakan murid terpintar setelah Nara Shikamaru, entah bagaimana ia bias menjawab soal2 itu dengan mudah, padahal dikelas kerjanya hanya tidur sungguh merepotkan.

Dikelas aku hanya menpunyai beberapa teman, ada Inuzuka Kiba sipencinta anjing, ada Hyuuga Hinata sigadis pemalu, ada Hyuuga Neji, dia orangnya tenang, kalem, cool lagi tapi kalau ada orang yang dekatin Hinata penyakit overprotektivnya kambuh jadi agak ooc gitulah, terus ada Sabaku no Gaara simuka stoic, setelah aku tentunya. Sudah dulu perkenalanya nanti sinenek sihir ping datang dan ngomel-ngomel gak jelas.

SKIP TIME pada malam hari

**TOK-TOK-TOK**

"Nona apakah kau ada di dalam" Suara kakashi mengusik tidurku.

"Hn?"

"Makanan telah siap Nona"

"Hn. Turun saja dulu, nanti aku ke bawah"

"Iya, Nona"Jawab kakashi.

Selang beberapa menit dari kakashi meninggalkanku, aku mendenger suara ketukan pintu lagi.

**TOK-TOK-TOK**

"Sasuke apakah kau didalam" Cih, ngapain nenek sihir itu kesini. Mau sok cari perhatian rupanya.

"Hn"Jawabku ketus

"Sasuke ayo turun kebawah, disana tou-san sudah menunggu"Kata sakura yang suaranya dilembut-lembutkan. 'Ihh kok aku merinding ya dengar suaranya yang sok dilembut-lembutkan, apakah ada pertanda buruk. Oh tidak kami-sama kiamat sudah dekat.'Batinku ooc.

**PRANG******

**BRUK*******

**BRAK******

Kulempar seluruh bendaku yang ada di meja.

"Keluar sana jangan ganggu aku!"Seruku kesal.

Lalu setelah itu aku mendengar teriakanya yang memekakan telingan.

'Kaa-san kenapa, kaa-san pergi. Aku tidak suka disini. Disini tou-san jarang memperhatikanku. Aku sendirian, tou-san selalu marah kepadaku entah apa salahku. Ia sering mabuk-mabukan dan pulang malam. Kaa-san tolong bawalah aku.' Tidak ku sadari air mata membasahi wajahku, mengantarkanku tidur.

**Sasuke End POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Pagi pun menjelang, sang surya telah menampakan sinarnya. Didalam sebuah kamar tampaklah seorang gadis cantik berwajah putih, dan berambut hitam bagai sang malam. Sang gadis sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekola.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sasuke pun pergi keruang makan. Diruang makan mereka makan dengan tenang, sebelum suara berat Fugaku mengintrupsi mereka.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?. Semalam Sakura bilang kepada tou-san, kau melempar barang-barangmu ke dia"Hening beberapa saat, Sasuke belum juga membuka suaranya.

"Aku sudah selesai" Jawab Sasuke, sambil berlalu pergi ke garasi.

"Sasuke, jawab dulu pertanyaan tou-san!" Seru Fugaku marah.

"SASUKE" teriak Fugaku.

* * *

Please Review atau pun Saran, Komentar, Kritik, saia terima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

…

…

Uwaahh walau pun sedikit, Nami bersyukur masih ada yang mau review. Nami ucapkan terimakasih banyak, telah mereview fic abal-abal ini. Sekali lagi Arigatou Minna*bungkukin badan*.

**Balasan review Chapter 1**

**Black Market : **Maaf ya Black-san, ficnya kependekan nanti Nami usahain biar panjang. Kalau update kilat sepertinya Nami tak yakin, soalnya masih banyak tugas-tugas dari sensei Nami. Tapi, sekali lagi Arigatou, telah mereview.

**Rannada Youichi : **Nami juga suka NaruSasu/NarufemSasu, dan Nami tak yakin ini termasuk Angst atau bukan, ikuti saja alur ceritanya, Arigatou ya Rannada-san.

**Nasumichan Uharu :**Wahhh berarti kita sama. Dan untuk momentnya, sepertinya di chapter berikutnya, ikuti saja alurnya. Silakan

**TobiAkatsukiID :**Arigatou tobi-san

** : **Nami gak bisa janji, tapi nanti Nami usahain, Arigatou.

**Arum Junnie : **Ok. Ini Nami lanjutin.

** : **Udah Nami lanjut.

** .7739814 :** OK. Udah dilanjutin kok

Thanks ya bagi para reviewers dan readers, yang telah mau membaca fic Nami. Ok sekarang kita mulai Chapter 2nya.

Happy reading!

* * *

=0o0==0o0==0o0=

**Because Of You**

**Naruto bukan punya Nami, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Pairing : NarufemSasu**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, Gender-Bender, dll.**

**Sebelumnya**

"Aku sudah selesai" jawab Sasuke, sambil berlalu pergi ke garasi.

"Sasuke, jawab dulu pertanyaan Tou-san!" Seru Fugaku marah.

"SASUKE" teriak Fugaku

(Chapter 2) Start

…

…

…

**Sasuke POV**

Ku percepatkan jalan menuju garasi mobil milikku, sambil menulikan telinga dari panggilan Tou-san. Setelah sampai digarasi, segera saja aku memasuki mobil, dan menjalankanya dengan kencang, tanpa memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas ynag sedang berwarna merah.

"Kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku, KENAPA!" teriaku, sambil memukul-mukulkan stir. Takku sadari, cairan bening mulai keluar dari kedua mataku, mengalir melewati pipi pucat milikku.

**NORMAL POV**

Tak terasa mobil milik Sasuke, sudah masuk ke perkarangan sekolah. Para siswa mulai berkumpul, untuk melihat sang Princess ice keluar dri mobilnya. Sorak-sorak para siswa mulai terdengar.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"Terima ini Sasuke-chan"

"Ayo, kita kencan"

"APA! Enak aja. Sasuke itu akan kencan denganku!" dan mulai lah aksi saling dorong- mendorong. Sasuke pun berjalan dengan tenang, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke terus saja melangkah menuju kelasnya, dan setelah sampai Sasuke pun duduk dibangkunya, bangku paling belakang, pojok kanan, dan dekat dengan jendela. Dari jendela kita bisa melihat luasnya halaman sekolah KONOHA INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL (maaf nama sekolahnya Nami ganti sedikit) atau KIS. Banyak failitas tersedia disini, oleh sebab itu banyak juga para orang tua yang mencoba mendaftar disini.

"Oh-ohayo, Sasuke-chan. Ja-jangan mela-mun te-terus" sapa Hinata dengan pipi yang barsemu merah, dan suara yang lembut tapi tergagap-gagap.

"…"

"Sasuke" Hinata pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunanya, Sasuke pun menjawab "Oh, rupanya kau Hinata. Kukira siapa" jawab Sasuke datar.

"A-apa yang se-sedang kau pikirkan, Sa-sasuke?"

"Tidak ada"Sasuke menjawabnya dengan cepat, singkat, dan padat

"Kalau be-gitu, ja-jangan melamun lagi. Se-bentar lagi Asuma-sensei akan datang" ucap Hinata mempringatkan Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke malas. Hinata pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, sambil berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**KONOHA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Dari salah satu pesawat yang telah mendarat. Muncul seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang, berkulit tan, dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna shappire. Pemuda tersebut menuruni tangga, sambil memegang koper miliknya.

"Naruto-sama" sapa Iruka, sambil menunduk hormat. Iruka, lebih tepatnya Umino Iruka merupakan pengasuh pemuda itu sejak kecil, dan telah menjadi ayah kedua baginya.

Namikaze Naruto pemuda yang baru saja menginjak umur 17tahun, tapi sudah bisa menjalankan perusahaan milik Tou-sanya, Namikaze Crop. Namikeze crop bergerak dibidang kesehatan, teknologi, dan pertambangan. Dan sampai saat ini, sekarang sudah ada 200 lebih perusahan yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Orang tua Naruto, Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina telah lama meninggal dunia. Minato dan Kushina meninggal dunia, dikarenakan terjadinya ledakan dipesawat yang menabrak tebing. Kejadian ini sudah 11tahun lamanya, dan dari situlah awal mula terjadinya perubahan pada diri Naruto.

"Ayo pulang Iruka" ajak Naruto, sambil berjalan keluar bandara

"Ha'i Naruto-sama" Iruka pun mebukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto, dan setelah menaruh koper milik Naruto kebagasi mobil, Iruka pun berjalan kearah kemudi mobil, dan menjalankanya dengan santai.

* * *

=0o0==0o0==0o0=

Tak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan waktu pulang sudah tiba. Para siswa dan siswi mulai berlarian keluar dari kelas, dan tinggalah 4orang siswa, dan 1 orang siswi yang sedang menunggu temanya memasukan buku.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke. Kita jadikan pergi nonton" ajak Kiba tak sabar.

"Hn, ayo" mereka berenam pun berjalan bersama keluar, sambil bercanda tawa -minus Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara yang hanya diam-. Perjalan yang jauh pun tak terasa bagi mereka, yang sudah sampai didepan gedung Bioskop.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita makan dulu. Sehabis itu kita bisa nonto sepuasnya" usul Gaara, yang sepertinya mulai lapar.

"Kryukk" mereka semua mandang kearah Sasuke, yang perutnya sudah mulai mendemo. Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji mulai terdiam dan saling pandang, dan akhirnya suara tawa mereka pecah.

"Hahaha… liat wajahmu itu Sasuke. Lucu sekali, hahaha…"tawa Kiba keras, sambil memegang preutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa keras.

"Diam." Ucap Sasuke dingin, tapi dengan wajah memerah menahan malu

"Hhmp..hhmp…"tahan tawa Kiba, sambil menggunakan tanganya. Wajah Sasuke bertambah merah, dan semakin membuatnya imut dimata mereka. 'Kawai…' batin mereka bersamaan meniadakan Deathglare yang Sasuke berikan.

"Su-sudah-sudah, a-ayo Sasuke kita ma-makan" lerai Hinata, seakan tahu Sasuke akan meledak.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan nada ketus, ia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi. Mereka pun berjalan kearah kedai ramen –yang di tunjuk Hinata dan Kiba-.

**KRINCING**

"Selamat datang. Untuk berapa orang?" Tanya pelayan tersebut ramah, sambil tersenyum manis. "6 orang" jawab Neji, cepat. Sebenarnya ia juga lapar, takut suara perutnya berbunyi dan terdengar seperti Sasuke tadi, hancur sudah image stoicnya.

"Mari, ikuti saya" ajak Ayame nama pelayan tersebut, menuntun jalan ke meja mereka. Setelah sampai, Ayame menyerahkan daftar menu kepada mereka.

"Kau mau apa Hinata?"Tanya Neji sambil mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Mi-so ramen sa-saja, dan se-gelas Ocha" jawab Hinata. "Dan kalian mau apa?" Tanya Neji kembali, sambil menatap mereka. "Sama/Hn/Aku seperti pesana Hinata saja"jawab Gaara, Sasuke, dan Kiba bersamaan.

"OK,itu saja." Sambil menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Aku kekamar madi dulu" Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar mandi, tetapi Sasuke tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedalam kedai ramen terebut.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja " maaf Ssuke sambil menbungkukkan badan, tanda penyesalan. Dan berlalu pergi, Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa sang pemuda bermata shappire menatapnya tanpa berkedip. 'Cantiknya' batinya terpanah.

**Flashback**

"Iruka, sebelum kita pulang aku ingin memakan ramen Ichiraku dulu" perintah sang Namikaze muda kepada pengasuhnya sejak kecil.

"Ha'i, Naruto-sama" Iruka pun menjalankan mobil kearah kedai ramen langganan mereka, saat kecil.

**Brumm**

Sebuah mobil terparkir manis ditempat parkir mobil. Lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas Formalnya, berjalan dengan aurah wibawa, dan bijaksana terpancar dari tubuhnya. Iruka hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, saat Naruto membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadi cantik, yang berlari menuju keluar (kamar mandi berada dilur kedai, dekat dengan tempat parkir)

**Flashback End**

* * *

**=TBC=**

Please reviewnya, dan thanks for R and R. Segela macam saran, kritikan, dan apapun Nami terima. Reviewnya Nami tunggu, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…

…

…

Maaf ya, para pembaca sekalian, banyak kata-kata yang hilang. Padahal udah Nami cek berkali-kali, masih aja ada kata yang hilang. Dan maaf ya, Nami telat update, soalnya Kaa-san Nami lagi pulang kampung. Jadinya Nami yang ngurus rumah. Gomennasai-Minna, sebagai permintaan maaf Nami panjangin dech.

**Balasan review Chapter 2**

**Rannada Youichi: **Ini udah Nami panjangin 'dikit' ;)

**Nasumichan Uharu: **Udah dipanjangin kok

** .7739814: **Kalau ini udah panjang belum?

**TobiAkatsukiID: **Lihat aja dichapter ini.

**shinichi .kudosaki: **Ok, ini sudah dilanjutin

**Guest (Aicinta): **Gomen Ai, Nami gak tau. Inih udah dilanjut kok

**MORPH: **Udah dipanjangin kok

**Namikaze Ichilaw : **Ok, ini udah dilanjutin

**Guest: **ini udah dilanjutin

**Little Lily: **Sama-sama Lily. Nami juga udah pernah coba nulis, tapi susah banget, apalagi nama-nama jutsunya, Nami gak hapal. Nami juga suka Sasukenya jadi perempuan

**Guest (Kuruna) : **Ok, mungkin (?)

**Guest : **Iya Nami juga tau alurnya kecepetan, tapi Nami udah berusaha agar alurnya tidak terlalu cepat, Arigatou atas kritiknya

**Kiame :**Huh ? Nami gak tau artinya, Nami masih belum terlalu mengerti bahasa jepang, gomen

**Guest : **Ok.

**Zack : **Arigatou Zack. Ini udah termasuk panjang belum?

**Wildan no Arashi : **Ok

Thanks ya, minna telah mereview fic aneh Nami. Dan sekali lagi, gomen kalau masih ada kata-kata yang hilang. Juga maaf ya kalau ada reviewnya gak Nami balas, gomen ne.

Happy Reading!

**Because Of You**

**Naruto bukan punya Nami, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Pairing : NarufemSasu **

**Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Ooc, Gender-Berder, kata-kata yang hilang, Dll.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya**

Sebuah mobil terparkir manis ditempat parkir mobil. Lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas Formalnya, berjalan dengan aurah wibawa, dan bijaksana terpancar dari tubuhnya. Iruka hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, saat Naruto membuka pintu dan melangkah hendak masuk kedalam kedai. Naruto secara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis cantik, yang sedang berlari menuju keluar kedai (kamar mandi berada diluar kedai, dekat dengan tempat parkir)

Chapter 3

* * *

Start

.

.

.

"Iruka. Cari semua data-data tentang wanita itu, dan berikan kepadaku. Besok pagi harus sudah ada dimejaku." Perintah Naruto kepada pengasuhnya itu.

"Ha'I Naruto –sama" Iruka hanya mengangguk patuh, seakan tahu perintah sang tuan tak boleh dibantah. Naruto pun berjalan mencari tempat yang cocok, untuk menikmati ramennya.

**Ditempat Sasuke dan Kawan-kawanya**

"Kemana sih, Sasuke. Lama banget, padahal Cuma kekamar mandi aja" gerutu si maniak anjing, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sabarlah, Kiba. Waktu kita untuk menonton film masih sejam lagi. Dan letak kamar mandi berada diluar kedai, dan cukup jauh dari sini." jawab Neji dengan bijak. "Awas saja, kalu kita tidak sampai menonton. Akan kubuang semua tomat-tomanya yang ia dititipkan kepadaku" ancam Kiba sambil melahap ramenya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke datang, dan duduk kembali kekursinya. Namun saat Sasuke akan duduk, Kiba sudah lebih dulu memberi ceramah yang panjang, dan tidak berguna dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Sasuke kemana saja kau, Cuma pergi ketoilet saja lama banget. Untung saja aku tidak jadi membuang semua tomat-tomatmu, dan bla-bla-bla" ucap Kiba panjang lebar, dan dijawab singkat oleh Sasuke yang bosan dengan ocehan tak jelas itu.

"Su-sudahlah Kiba. Ya-yang pen-ting Sasuke su-dah ada disini, dan Sasuke ma-kanlah ra-menmu, nanti ke-buru dingin" lerai Hinata, saat melihat Kiba dengan wajah memerah menahan kekesalan untuk tidak memukul wajah Sasuke, yang sedang menikmati ramenya.

-0o0-0o0-

Setelah perut terisih penuh, mereka berenam berjalan memasuki gedung Bioskop tersebut. Dan mulai memilih film mana yang cocok untuk mereka tonton. Setelah selesai memilih film mana yang akan ditonton, mereka pun berjalan ketempat pembelian tiket. Antrian yang panjang dan dipenuhi pasangan muda mudi yang sedang dimabuk asmara, membuat mereka berenam sedikit ilfil. Sesudah membeli tiket mereka pun mulai memasuki ruangan untuk menonton, dan segera mencari tempat duduk sebelum penuh.

;;

;;

;;

Setelah 3jam mereka menonton, akhirnya film pun usai. Disepanjang perjalanan, hanya suara Kiba yang terdengar atau pun gumanan tak jelas dari Shikamaru.

"Dari mana saja kau Shika?" Tanya Kiba, soalnya dari tadi saat mereka makan ia tak melihhat Shikamaru, dan baru teringat saat ramen mereka diantar, ramen tersebut kelebihan satu porsi ramen. "Tidur " jawab Shikamaru malas, dan terjadilah sweatdrop berjamaah

Tin-tin-tin

"Sasuke awas!" teriak Gaara, sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun terjatuh menimpa Gaara. Untung saja Gaara cepat-cepat menarik lengan Sasuke, kalau tidak… mereka tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shikamaru, yang telah sadar dari rasa syok yang melanda mereka. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke, sambil berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, dan mulai membersikan roknya dari debu yang menempel.

"Ga-ara-kun, ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil membantu Gaara untuk berdiri, sementara Kiba hanya cemberut, melihat kemesraan Hinatanya dengan Gaara. Semua orang disekolah juga tau bahwa Kiba menyukai sang gadis bermanik laverder tersebut, yang sedang membantu Gaara berdiri. Bukanya Kiba takut mengtakan perasaanya ke Hinata, hanya saja ia tak siap untuk menjadi samsak tinju sang Hyuuga Neji.

"Sasuke apakah kau kenal pengemudi tadi?" Tanya Shikamaru serius, tak biasanya Shikamaru berwajah serius yang notabenenya (betul gak tulisanya) orang termalas dikelas.

"Tidak "jawab Sasuke. "Sudahi saja dulu percakapan ini, besok akan kita bicarakan lagi. Sudah hampir larut malam" Neji mempringatkan mereka, untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut besok pagi, karena malam pun hampir semakin larut.

;;

;;

;;

**Dilain tempat**

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau berhasil ?"

"Maaf, nona. Saya tidak bisa membunuhnya, tadi ada teman lelakinya yang menolongnya."

"Lain kali, jangan kau ulangi lagi!" dengan nada mendesis, menahan emosi.

"Ha'I, nona"

-0o0-0o0-

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara bel, pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Banyak para siswa-siswi pergi kekantin, untuk mengisih perut mereka yang keroncongan. Tapi, tidak sedikit juga para siswa-siswi yang bermain-main dihalaman KIS.

Disalah satu bangku taman, belakang sekolah. Terdapat 4 orang siswa dan 2 orang siswi sedang berbicara dengan serius, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke, apakah kau sedang ada masalah dengan orang lain? " Tanya Shikamaru, biasanya ia akan menggumankan kata merepotkan, namun tidak untuk kali ini. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Mungkin saja Sakura. Kan ia tak menyukai Sasuke"

"Hush, Ki-ba-kun. Jang-jangan as-al tu-tuduh be-gituh" ucap Hinata mempringatkan kata-kata Kiba, yang asal tuduh.

"Hoammm" semua mata melirik kearah Shikamaru, yang sedang tertidur. Hah~ dasar, lupanya saat mereka sedang berdiskusi, Shikamaru menyempatkan diri untuk tidur. Sweatdrop pun bersarang(?) dikepala masing-masing.

**NAMIKAZE CROP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok-tok-tok. Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar, dan dijawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Masuk" pintu pun terbuka, dan tampaklah seorang ayah angkat sang Namikaze, Umino Iruka. Iruka terus berjalan kearah meja kerja Naruto, dan meletakan berkas-berkas yang berisi data-data yang diminta oleh sang tuan kemarin. "Hanya itu saja yang saya dapatkan, Naruto-sama"

"Hm, lumayan. Iruka besok bawakan aku, perlengkapan sekolah yang Nerd, dan letakan saja dikamar, sekalian daftarkan aku disekolah yang sama dengan wanita itu" perintah Naruto kepada Iruka, sementara itu Iruka hanya bingung untuk apa pakaian Nerd itu.

"Naruto-sama, untuk apa pakaian seperti itu?"Tanya Iruka bingung

"Aku akan menyamar, kan tidak mungkin aku mendaftar kesekolah itu dengan penampilan Naruto Namikaze, akan membuat satu sekolah heboh, dengan kedatanganku" jawab Naruto santai

"Ha'i, Naruto-sama. "jawab Iruka sambil berjalan keluar rungan, dan mulai menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Naruto.'Sifat hangat Naruto-sama mulai kembali, mungkin karena wanita itu'batin Iruka senang. Setelah Iruka pergi, didalam pikiran Naruto hanya ada satu nama yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

**ESOK PAGINYA**

**Naruto POV**

Tok-tok-tok

"Naruto –sama pakaian anda sudah siap"

"Hn, letakan saja diatas kasur, dan tunggu aku dibawah." Jawabku dari dalam kamar mandi. Duh aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajahnya lagi, sungguh sempurna ciptaan kami-sama. Hanya saja pandangan mata itu penuh dengan kesedihan, aku berjanji akan membuatnya tersenyum dattebayo!.

Setelah selasai, kuambil handukku dan kulilitkanya kepinggang. Dan mulai melangka keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju tempat tidur, untuk mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Iruka. Setelah selesai memakai semua pakaian, aku pun turun menuju meja makan disana sudah ada Iruka dan beberapa pelayan sedang menunggu disana. Dan aku pun makan dengan tenang.

**Naruto End POV**

**Normal POV**

Setelah menyentap hidangan yang ada dimeja makan, Naruto pun berjalan ke depan rumah, menunggu Iruka yang sedang mengambil mobil digarasi. Tak beberapa lama Iruka pun datang sambil membawa mobil keluar bagasi. Naruto memasuki mobil dengan pintu yang dibuka Iruka.

"Iruka"

"Ya, Naruto-sama"saut Iruka

"Tolong turunkan aku dipersimpangan saja"perintah Naruto kepada Iruka. Iruka pun menepikan mobil mereka. Naruto berjalan keluar mobil sambil merapikan rambutnya, dan memakai kacamata bulat tebal miliknya. Tak terasa bahwa ia sudah sampai di gerbang KIS. Berbagai tatapan menghampiri Naruto, mulai dari tatapan merendahkan, sampai menjijikan diberikan oleh setiap siswa atau pun siswi. Naruto pun berjalan santai, tak memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Sesampainya diruang kepala sekolah, Naruto segera mengetuk pintu.

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk" saut seseorang dari dalam, Tsunade senju kepala sekolah KIS, dan nenek dari Namikaze Naruto. "Baa-chan, Naru ingin bersekolah disini" ucap Naruto setelah memasuki ruangan.

"Siapa kau, bocah?" Tanya Tsunade, yang tidak mengetahui bahwa bocah yang didepannya adalah cucu kesayangnya, Namikaze Naruto."Ini Naru, Baa-chan" Naruto pun melepaskan kacamata super tebalnya, dan nampaklah mata seindah shappire.

"Ka-kau Naru sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tsunade heran, pasalnya Naruto sudah lulus kuliah satu tahun yang lalu. Naruto memang anak jenius, dia banyak mengambil gen dari ayahnya. "Naru, ingin sekolah lagi Baa-chan " pinta Naruto agar diizinkan bersekolah lagi.

.

.

.

-0o0-0o0-

Cut.

Apakah Naruro diizinkan oleh Tsunade bersekolah lagi?

Please to review, and thanks for RnR.

P

L

E

A

S

E


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…

…

…

...

Maaf ya, minna-san dan senpai-senpai sekalian. Akhir-akhir ini Nami lagi sibuk ujian sekolah sama ujian les, jadi gomen minna. Apalagi Nami lagi kena penyakit yang namanya malas, jadi updatenya sesuai mood aja.

**Balasan review chapter 3**

**Shinichi .Kudosaki : **Hah~, dikira Nami udah panjang. Kalau yang ini?

** :** Mudah-mudahan ini udah cukup panjang. Arigatou atas reviewnya

**Yondaime Namikaze Fadil:** Ini udah diupdate

**Yuuki Chen**:Ini udah dilanjut

**Wildan no Arashi:** Ok, arigatou atas reviewnya

**Rannada Youichi: **Hehehe, ok ini udah dilanjutin, arigatou atas reviewnya

** .7739814:** Ok ini udah lanjut kok

**TobiAkatsukiID:** Ini udah dilanjutin

**Namikaze Sholkhan: **Ini udah diupdate, tapi gak janji update kilat

**Puja911: **Ini udah dilanjutin

**Mitsuka sak urai:** Ok, ini udah dilanjutin. Gak apa-apa

**Kiame:** Ini udah update

**Hn-kun:** Ini udah dilanjutin

**MORPH:** Ok, udah dilanjutin, tapi gak janji update kilat

**Guest:** Disini Narutonya anak jenius, jadi diumurnya yang ke 16 udah lulus kuliah

**Guest (Aicinta):** Sepertinya iya hehehe (ditendang readers),Itu masih rahasia. Sepertinya akan terjawab dichapter ini, dan untuk romance NaruSasu nanti akan Nami usahakan

**Zack:** Ok, ini udah diupdate

**Namikaze Ichilaw:** Itu masih rahasia , nih udah diupdate

**Rahma Des:** Ini udah dilanjutin

** :** Ini udah dilanjutin

Arigatou minna, yang telah mereview serta membaca fic Nami. Dan, gomen kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan nama minna-san, serta kata-kata yang hilang.

Happy Reading !

* * *

**Because Of You © Naminamifrid**

**Naruto bukan punya Nami, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

**Pairing: NarufemSasu**

**Warning: Typo yang bertebaran, Ooc, Gender-Bender, Kata-kata yang hilang, +Alur yang kecepetan, Dll.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya**

…

"Siapa kau, bocah?" "Ka-kau Naru sedan apa disini?" tanya Tsunade heran, pasalnya Naruto sudah lulus kuliah satu tahun yang lalu. Naruto memang anak yang jenius, karena dia lebih banya mengambi gen dari ayahnya. "Naru, ingin bersekolah lagi _Baa-chan_" pinta Naruto agar diizinkan bersekolah lagi.

Chapter 4

Start

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hah~, untuk apa kau bersekolah lagi bocah, dan apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu itu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menghela nafas lelah, melihat tingkah cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Naru, Cuma ingin mencari seorang gadis, yang telah merebut hati Naru _Baa-chan_. Dan untuk pakaian ini untuk menyamar, kerenkan seperti yang ada di film-film" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir-nyegir tak jelas. Keluar sudah sifat Naruto yang dulu, sebelum Minato dan Kushina meninggal dunia. Sifat yang _ceriah_, dan _hyperactive_ itu yang selalu ingin dilihat Tsunade, jarang-jarang ada orang -mungkin juga tidak ada- yang dapat membuat Naruto seperti itu.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan Perusahaanmu, siapa yang akan menjaganya?"

"Tenang saja _Baa-chan_ , ada Iruka yang akan menjaganya. Dan setiap hari sabtu atau minggu, Naru akan kembali kesana untuk memantau pekerjan mereka semua, sekalian menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang akan dikirimkan Iruka kerumah" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hah~, baiklah. Shizune tolang panggilkan Kakashi"

"Ha'i, Tsunade-_sama_" Setelah diperintah , Shizune langsung melasanakan tugasnya, yaitu memanggil Kakashi. Tak beberapa lama, suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar .

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk" Shizune pun masuk sambil membawa Kakashi, yang masih setia dengan buku orange kesayanganya "Sudah berapa kali kubilang Kakashi, jangan pernah membawa buku nista itu saat bertemu denganku" desis Naruto geram, melihat tingkahlaku salah satu pengasunya. Sebenarnya Naruto mempunya tiga orang pengasuh, dan yang paling dekat denganya adalah Iruka, sedangkan Kakashi dan Yamato lebih banyak membantu Tsunade atau pun Jiraya.

"Yo, Naruto-_sama_. Ada apa dengan pakainmu itu?" Kakashi menyimpan bukunya kembali, kekantung celananya. Sepertinya Kakashi terlalu takut untuk membantah perintah tuanya.

"Aku sedang menyamar Kakashi, jadi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" ancam Naruto dengan raut wajah yang serius. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum _nervous_, sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang pastinya tidak gatal. "Kakashi, antar Naruto kekelasnya Xll-2, dan kau Naruto segala perlengkapanmu Shizune yang akan menyiapkanya"

"Ha'i, Tsunade-_sama_" ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar, mengantar Naruto kekelasnya.

**;;**

**;;**

**;;**

**;;**

**;;**

* * *

**~~;;00;::;00;;~~**

**Dikelas Xll-2**

"Oi, Sasuke. Bolehkah kupinjam prmu, sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei akan datang?" tanya Kiba sambil memegang bukunya. Tapi sebelum Sasuke menyerahkan bukunya suara pintu kelas pun terdengar, dan tampaklah Kakashi-sensei, bersama seorang pemuda yang dapat dikatakan culun –itu menurut mereka- berjalan dibelakang Kakashi. Kiba pun langsung pergi ketempat duduknya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hei, kau kenal dia tidak?"

"Hoam, _mendokusei_"

"…"

"krauk-krauk kau mau ki-krauk-ba?"

"Kyaaa, Ino lihat ini ada discount baju"

"Mana-mana!"

"Kaca matanya tebal sekali, sudah min berapa ya?"

Was

Wes

Wos

Dan masih banyak lagi percakapan yang tidak penting untuk didengar. Sementara itu Kakashi hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah murid-muridnya.

"Ehm…". Suasana kelas pun hening seketika

"Menma, silakan perkenalkan dirimu" Kakashi mempersilakan Naruto untuk berkenalan. (Karena Naruto sedang menyamar, jadi nama dan penampilanya pun berubah)

"Menma, Uzumaki Menma salam kenal" Naruto membungkukan kepalanya, sebentar sambil melihat- lihat wajah teman-teman barunya, sampai padanganya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke membalikan badanya dan sampai manic _Onyx_nya, bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna seperti batu _Shappire_, terdiam sejenak sebelum Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua.

"Na-Menma, kau boleh duduk disamping Kiba. Kiba angkat tanganmu" hampir saja Kakashi keceplosan memanggil nama aslinya, Naruto jangan ditanya, ia hanya meberikan_ death glare _terbaiknya. Penampilan Naruto saat iniberupah dari pakaian yang mewah, dan mahal berganti dengan pakaian yang standar. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna pirang sekarang berwarna hitam, matanya yang jernih sekarang sudah tertutup oleh kaca mata tebalnya, tanda lahir kumis kucingnya sudah lebih dulu dihilangkan entah menggunakan apa.

Sungguh sempurna penyamaran Naruto saat ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa _CEO_ pemilik perusahan terbesar didunia yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh wanita, bagaimana tidak sudah tampan kaya lagi, siapa yang tidak mau denganya. Namun, sekarang Naruto hanya mendapatkan tatapan mencemoh, dari wanita-wanita yang ditemuinya disekolah. Dasar cewek _matre_, hanya mementingkan uang saja. Oke, back story

Naruto terus berjalan menujuh tempat duduknya, sambil menulihkan telingan yang terus mendengar ejekan merendahkan dirinya 'Cih, lihat saja nanti. Klian akan tau akibatnya!'

Setelah sampai ditempat duduknya, Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan bukunya, sebelum terdengar suara yang memanggilnya. "Hai, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal"

"Menma, Uzumaki Menma. Salam kenal, juga Kiba-san"

"Panggil Kiba saja. Menma apakah kau mau ikut pergi kekantin sama-sama, nanti kukenalkan teman-temanku?" ucap Kiba sambil berbisik-bisik, takut terkena hukuman dari Kakashi yang terkenal dengan _keKilleranya _dalam menghukum setiap siswa. "Boleh? Arigatou Ki-"

"Ehm…"sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, dehemman dari Kakashi terdengar, serta Kiba yang sudah komat-kamit tak jelas. Seluruh siswamenatap mereka –kecuali Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara yang sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing-.

"Apakah kalian meperhatikanku?" tanya Kakashi dengan aura gelapnya. Naruto yakin, pasti Kiba melihat Kakashi dengan _background_ kuburan disertai kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Kami, menperhatikan _sensei_" jawab Kiba, disertai degusan bosan dari Naruto. "Hah~, lain kali jangan seperti itu" Kakashi pun kembali menerangkan pelajaran matematika yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teng-teng-teng**

Akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi berlarian keluar, tentunya dengan Kakashi yang sudah lebih dulu menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke? Ia sudah lebih dulu pergi sambil membawa buku yang disuruh Kakashi tadi.

"Oi, Menma jadi ikut tidak?" tanya Kiba sambil memasukan buku pelajaranya. "Jadi, Kiba tunggu aku!" seru Naruto saat melihat Kiba sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Disepanjang jalan menuju kantin Kiba dan Naruto terus bercerita, sambil bercanda-canda. Sepertinya mereka mulai akrab. Mereka terdiam, saat dengan tidak sengaja menabrak senpai mereka. Dan mengakibatkan jus yang sedang dipegang Sasori –nama senpai tersebut- mengenai kemejanya.

"Apa yang, kau lakukan. Hah!" Sasori pun mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, sambil mengangkatnya sedikit (tinggi badan Naruto dan Sasori Cuma berbeda sedikit). Kerumunan para siswa bertambah banyak, mereka ingin melihat Sasori menghajar anak culun tersebut. 'Sasori, atau Akasuna no Sasori merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan Akasuna Group, yang bergerak dibidang obat-obatan. Uhm, sepertinya perusaanya masih dibawahku' batin Naruto menyelidik .

"Gomen, senpai. Kami tak melihat jalan" Kiba pun menundukan kepalanya, Kiba tidak mau berhadapan dengan senpai yang terkenal brandal disekolah.

"Maaf-maaf, tidak ada kata maaf!. Suigetsu, Jugo serang dia" perintah Sasori kepada anak buahnya. Kerumunan para siswa tadi akhirnya bubar, karena mereka tidak mau terkena imbasnya. Sementara itu Kiba disuruh menyingkir oleh Naruto.

"Huh, beraninya kau!" dengus Sasori geram, karena belum ada yang berani melawanya

"Ha'i, Sasori-sama" jawab mereka, sedangkan Naruto langsung mengambil ancang-ancang (?) siap bertarung. Suigetsu langsung berlari dikuti Jugo. Suigetsu pun langsung menendang Naruto dari arah samping, sayangnya karena _reflex _Naruto yang bagus atau memang sudah terlatih,(Disini Naruto ahli segala jenis _Martial Arts) _Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kekiri, dan memukul tepat diulu hatinya.

Jugo juga tidak mau tinggal diam. Jugo pun melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kearah wajah Naruto, Naruto langsung menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan wajahnya, untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serangan Jugo. Naruto pun tak mau kalah, Naruto langsung menendang kepala Jugo. Suigetsu yang sudah bangun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku celananya, karena serangan yang tiba-tiba, pisau tersebut berhasil menggores pipi dan tangan Naruto, untuk saja Naruto langsung menghindar, kalau tidak pasti pisau tersebut sudah menusuk wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Kiba sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman anak buah Sasori.

**Naruto POV**

'Cih, sial. Bukanya disekolah ini dilarang membawa benda-benda tajam. Aku harus beritahu _Baa-chan_ agar lebih diperketat penjagaanya'Naruto pun terus menghidar sabetan-sabetan dari pisau Suigetsu. Jugo langsung berlari kearahnya, sambil diarahkan pukulan serta tendangan kearah perut Naruto…

**Naruto End POV**

**Normal POV**

Tak beberapa lama, akhirnya Suigetsu dan Jugo kalah, dengan wajah yang bisa juga dikatakan sudah babak belur (?). Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri dengan tegak, tapi ditubuh Naruto hanya dihiasi (?) oleh darah dibagian pipi dan tangan, yang tergores oleh pisau dari Suigetsu tadi. Sasori dan anak buahnya sudah pergi entah kemana. Kiba pun segera mengatar Naruto keUks, untuk merawat pipi dan tangan yang tergores pisau.

"Kiba, yang lain pada kemana ? kok sudah sepi" rupanya mereka telah melewatkan jam istirahat, dan para murid-murid sudah masuk kedalam kelasnya masing- masing, karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran" Kiba pun membuka pintu ruang Uks, sambil mencari obat merah dan kapas diP3k. Kiba menyerahkan obat merah dan kapas kepada Naruto. Setelah selesai mereka pun kembali _kekelas_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dikelas Xll-2**

"Sekarang kita akan belajar tentang sejarah terjadinya perang dunia kedua. Buka buku hal 105" kata Asuma-_sensei_, yang merupakan guru Ips di KIS. Dan ia mempunyai istri bernama Kurenai Yuhi, yang juga merupakan seorang guru Ipa di KIS.

Asuma mulai menjelaskan tentang-tentang perang dunia kedua, mulai dari sebab-sebab terjadinya perang, sampai masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan. Tapi penjelasan Asuma terusik, oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk" perintah Asuma. Kiba masuk terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Naruto, yang wajahnya masih ditempel oleh kapas. "Astaga!, kau kenapa Menma?" tanya Asuma, yang kaget saat melihat bekas darah dipipi dan ditangan. Kiba pun mulai menjelaskan dari A sampai Z, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja. Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik, tentang keadaan yang dialami Naruto.

"Diam!" suara gebrakan meja yang akhirnya, mendiamkan mereka.

"Kiba,dan Menma kalian boleh duduk. Sekarang kita kembali kepembelajaran kita tadi" Asuma kembali membuka buku dan mulai menjelaskan kembali.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang buat kelompok 2 orang untuk 1kelompok. Buatlah kliping tentang perang dunia kedua, dan dikumpul senin depan. Kelompok akan _sensei _bagikan sesuai absen"

"Aburame Shino dengan Amaru" Dan seterusnya sampai, nama Uzumaki Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke dipanggil.

"Uzumaki Menma dengan Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sensei kami tidak setuju, bagaimana bisa siculun itu bersama Sasuke!" protes salah satu _Fansboy_nya Sasuke . "Keputusan ini, tidak bisa diganggu gugat" kata Asuma cuek bebek –sepertinya Asuma tidak memperdulikan protesan anak didiknya, Asuma pun kembali membagi kelompok yang lain.

**Ting-tong-teng **

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" Asuma memberaskan peralatanya sambil mempersilakan anak muridnya untuk pulang

"Uhm, Uchiha-san. Kapan kita mengerjakan tugas klipingnya?" tanya Naruto

"Besok, Dirumahku. Jam 7 malam jangan telat, alamatnya tanya saja keKiba" jawab Sasuke cepat, singkat, dan padat. Sasuke pun langsung berlenggang pergi, keluar kelas.

Melihat suasana kelas yang sudah sepi, Naruto pun berjalan kearah keruangan Tsunade. Untuk mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shizune, sekaligus membicarakan prihal tadi, dimana ada siswa yang membawa benda tajam kesekolah.

Brak

Naruto pun menendang pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan keras

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah!" ucap Tsunade marah.

"_Baa-chan_, kuharap kau lebih mengetatkan penjagaan. Apa lagi ada murid yang membawa benda- benda tajam kesekolah " Naruto pun melenggang pergi setelah mengambil seragamnya yang telah dibawakan oleh Shizune tadi. Naruto langsung menelpon Iruka, untuk menjemputnya didepan sekolah.

Tin-tin

Iruka segera membukakan pintu mobil, dan Naruto berjalan masuk kearah mobil, sambil menyerahkan tas sekolah miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

-0o0-0o0-

* * *

Cut.

Actionya jelek ya? Maaf Nami memang gak pandai membuat adegan perkelahian. Tapi Nami suka adegan Action apa lagi yang menggunakan senjata-senjata .

Jadi mohon saran Dan kritiknya, Onegai ~.

Please to review, and thanks for RnR

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
